


Essential Workers

by linaxtic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Essential Workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaxtic/pseuds/linaxtic
Summary: The Ineffable Spouses step in to do work so humans won't have to be exposed. They can't do much, but they can help where they can.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Essential Workers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Facebook post. This was quick and not edited but I hope you guys enjoy it. I just needed to get it out there. Also I know the bookshop is in England, but I'm American, so I can only base it off of my experiences here.
> 
> Special thanks to all of the essential workers still fighting to get us through this. I wish our government would do more for all of you.

“No, no, stay there. Just pop the trunk and I’ll load everything, yeah?” 

Crowley watched the young man nod and heard the click at the back of the car, swinging the trunk open to start loading in the bags of groceries. He could work quickly, efficiently, get these people their food and get them back home. They didn’t need to be out right now, but he knew they still needed to survive. With the last bag in, he shut the trunk and tapped the car, seeing the driver wave before heading off. The demon wished there was more he could do. Another car pulled up and he adjusted the unnecessary face mask--strictly for show to give the humans a sense of peace--before heading in to grab the next cart.

Aziraphale’s heart broke as he moved down the bleached corridors, figures barely recognizable as humans under layers of protective gear racing past. He could hear, in the break room two floors down, a pair of nurses sobbing as they held each other, another video calling a family that she hadn’t seen in a month. How could she, when death was all around her with not enough protection to go around? 

His head turned, ears picking up the faint sound of a heart struggling to go on. A human life nearing its end. He could almost hear the girl’s thoughts, the fear as she struggled to catch her breath, of dying alone with no one to hold her hand, without any human touch. Well...Aziraphale might not have been human, but he could pass for one right now. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him to cut off the rest of the horrors in the hall beyond. He slipped the vinyl gloves off and held the girl’s hand in his own. 

“It’s going to be alright,” he whispered. The girl’s eyes opened, bleary with exhaustion, and the angel answered the question he felt she would be asking him if she could. “No, child. It won’t hurt anymore. And you won’t be going alone.” Her hand twitched, like she was trying to squeeze his, and then her body went slack. The monitor flatlined and blared, confirming what Aziraphale already knew.

~~~~~~

“This seems like something your side would be up to,” Aziraphale said to Crowley as he poured them both a drink in the back of the bookshop. The pair didn’t need to sleep but they were exhausted, slouched in the cushy chairs. Crowley’s snake eyes stared into the middle distance, holding the cup the angel offered without drinking. Aziraphale had never seen his demon so lost before. 

“What bastard would come up with this, huh?” He finally grumbled, taking his drink. “People are dying scared and alone, and the damn government isn’t doing anything to help them.” He downed the drink in one shot before fixing Aziraphale with his gaze. “Can’t you just miracle it away?” He snarled.

“I wish I could.”

“Sure this isn’t your side’s doing?”

“What?! How could...no. No, of course not. The Almighty would never allow something so cruel.”

“Oh, yeah? Didn’t your Almighty kill everyone in a flood a couple thousand years back?”

The angel flushed. “That was...that was different. It was--”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Part of the Ineffable Plan. Right.” Crowley scoffed and got another drink. The silence between the pair lingered uncomfortably long. Finally, Aziraphale spoke up again.

“Look...maybe we can’t stop it all together. But...but surely we can keep helping. Do as much as we can so the humans don’t have to. So they don’t get exposed.”

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right. We can at least give them that.”

“I really think your side should have thought better about putting that...that idiot in charge over in America.”

Crowley scoffed. “Oh, angel, I can promise you, he definitely wasn’t our doing.”


End file.
